pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Jenny Joseph
Jenny Joseph (born 7 May 1932) is an English poet, best known for her poem, "Warning". Life Joseph was born in Birmingham. She studied English literature on a scholarship at St Hilda's College, Oxford (1950). Her poems were first published when she was at university in the early 1950s.Couzyn, Jeni. Contemporary Women Poets. Bloodaxe. 1985 p166 She became a journalist and worked for the Bedfordshire Times, the Oxford Mail and Drum Publications of Johannesburg, South Africa. Joseph's best known poem, "Warning", was written in 1961 and is included in her 1974 collection Rose In the Afternoon and anthologized Oxford Book of Twentieth Century English Verse. "Warning" was identified as the UK's "most popular post-war poem" in a 1996 poll by the BBC. The second line was the inspiration for the Red Hat Society.Redhatsociety.com Recognition Joseph's first book of poems, The Unlooked-for Season won a Gregory Award in 1960 and she won a Cholmondeley Award for her second collection, Rose in the Afternoon in 1974. Awards * 1960 - Gregory Award for Unlooked-for Season * 1974 - Cholmondeley Award for Rose in the Afternoon * 1986 - James Tait Black Memorial Prize for her fiction Persepone * 1995 - Travelling scholarship by the Society of Authors. * 1999 - Fellowship of the Royal Society of Literature in 1999. Except where noted, award information courtesy The Poetry ArchiveJenny Joseph (b. 1932), The Poetry Archive. Web, Feb. 1, 2014. Publications Poetry *''Unlooked-for Season''. Northwood, Middlesex, UK: Scorpion Press, 1960. *''Rose in the Afternoon, and other poems''. London: J.M. Dent, 1974. *''The Thinking Heart''. London: Secker & Warburg, 1978. *''Beyond Descartes''. London: Secker & Warburg, 1983. *''Beached Boats'' (prose poems) (photographs by Robert Mitchell). London: Enitharmon, 1991. *''The Inland Sea: A selection from the poetry of Jenny Joseph''. Watsonville, CA: Paper Mache Press, 1989. *''Selected Poems''. Newcastle upon Tyne, UK: Bloodaxe, 1992. *''Ghosts and Other Company''. Newcastle upon Tyne, UK: Bloodaxe, 1995. *''Led by the Nose: A garden of smells''. London: Souvenir, 2002. *''Extreme of Things''. Tarset, Northumberland, UK: Bloodaxe, 2006. *''Nothing Like Love''. London: Enitharmon, 2009. Novels *''Persephone''. Newcastle upon Tyne, UK: Bloodaxe, 1986. Short fiction *''Extended Similes''. Newcastle upon Tyne, UK: Bloodaxe, 1997. Juvenile *''Tim and Terry'' (illustrated by Desmond Knight). London: Constable, 1967. *''Judy and Jasmine'' (illustrated by Desmond Knight). London: Constable, 1967. *''The Thirteen Days of Christmas'' (illustrated by Joseph A. Smith). New York: Greenwillow Books, 1987. *''Warning: When I am an old woman I shall wear purple''. London: Souvenir, 1997. *''All the Things I See''. London: Macmillan, 2001. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Jenny Joseph, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Feb. 1, 2014. Audio / video *''Jenny Joseph: Reading from her poems''. London: The Poetry Archive, 2012. See also *List of British poets References External links ;Poems *Jenny Joseph at PoemHunter (2 poems) ;Audio / Video * Jenny Joseph (b. 1932) at The Poetry Archive *Jenny Joseph at YouTube * Jenny Joseph's gardens: interview by BBC, 25 February 2004 ;About * Jenny Joseph at Bloodaxe Books *Jenny Joseph at A-Gender * Jenny Joseph, Author at When I Am an Old Woman Category:English poets Category:English women writers Category:Jewish poets Category:People from Birmingham, West Midlands Category:Alumni of St Hilda's College, Oxford Category:Women poets Category:Fellows of the Royal Society of Literature Category:1932 births Category:Living people Category:Cholmondeley Award winners Category:20th-century poets Category:20th-century women writers Category:English-language poets Category:Poets